


Black Widow Ops Program

by RavenWolf48



Series: Black Widow Ops Program [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate-ish Universe, F/F, F/M, Graphic Torture, Graphic graphic mentions of violence, He was taken in by the Winter Soldier, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra Tony Stark, I just started re-reading this stuff and I realized how extensive it is, Iron Man is a secret Identity, M/M, Nearly Dead Tony Stark, Please Be careful, SHIELD Tony Stark, Tony Stark is dead to the public, Tony Stark-centric, Tony turned into a Black-Widow killing Machine, Tony's parents were killed, Winter Soldier Tony Stark, heed the tags, tortured tony stark, triggers maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Tony tried. He tried to warn his parents that this was a bad idea.They didn't listen.And now he's paying for it.





	Black Widow Ops Program

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on And still we prevail by: StarkDusted
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752421
> 
> Basic Idea came from them.

**He didn’t know** if he should laugh at the irony or scream and cry at his parents’ dead bodies.

Tony Stark hunched against the edge of the car, shaking. He told his parents this drive was a bad idea that something would go horribly wrong. But Howard, like the dumbass he was, insisted saying that they had to leave _now_. So they packed up their bags stuffed them in the car and headed to New York through back roads and dark forest areas.

About halfway through, Tony spoke up saying that they should go home. Howard retorted with his usual reply. One thing led to another - with Tony getting slapped as Maria watched - and then the car was tipped upside down. Or more accurately, blown up from the front.

Howard shook Maria awake as heavy footsteps outside made their way to Howard’s seat. Blood trickled from Tony’s eyebrow and he blinked, squinting through it. Maria was screaming like a banshee and Howard was trying to calm her down when a metal hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him outside. Tony gasped and coughed blood as Maria wailed and screamed louder.

“He...m...wife...Serge...Barnes?” Tony just barely hear what Howard was saying (Barnes sounded familiar) when there was a loud crack and then a bang. Then there was a thump outside as Howard’s body fell to the ground. Maria went hysterical and Tony stared outside the grimy car window in shock.

Was that it then? The great Howard Stark, who was 53, dead? Like that? With a punch and a bang? Shot dead in minutes?

A gunshot.

A scream cut short.

Maria was dead too.

Tony was petrified as the footsteps reached the left side of the door. His breathing picked up as the hand was on the door handle -i t was ripping the door open - _it was going to kill him it was going to kill him_ \- it was pulling him out - _it was going to kill him it was going to kill him_ -

Tony looked up.

It was a man.

And he wasn’t that scary.

Well, he _was_ but he looked _purposefully_ scary and that just wasn’t scary to Tony.

He had long dark brown hair that came to his shoulders. It framed his face and he wore a black muzzle over his mouth that connected to the rest of his suit. He had a bomber jacket type thing and it was all black. It seemed like a jumpsuit that extended to his legs. He had a belt with a gun holster strapped around his waist. He had leg protection along with black boots and a silver metal arm. He had a black fingerless glove on that arm but nothing on the other. There was also a red star on his arm.

Tony looked at the face above him, still on his knees and realized it wasn’t a bad look for the last face he ever saw. He closed his eyes and looked down, wishing for it to be over soon.

“Mission complete.” The man’s gravely voice struck Tony and he shivered, squeezing his eyes tighter. “There was...a complication. What do I do with the boy?”

“Boy?” Tony snapped his mouth shut, opening his eyes. Sometimes his mouth opened and just spoke his mind. Normally he’d let loose but this is the man that killed his parents _in front of him_ and was about to kill _him._ It would be a lot easier if Tony didn’t give him a good reason to shoot faster.

The man just titled his head, as if intrigued by Tony.

Tony blinked and swallowed.

“What do I do with the boy?” The man repeated. There was a pause and Tony saw a light go off in the man’s ear lobe. He must be communicating with someone from somewhere else. Tony leaned in a bit, interested but kept his distance. There was a bit more talking - in a language he didn’t understand - and then the man reverted back to English.  

“Get up.” The man held out his hand to Tony. His voice sounded nice and genuine which was weird.

Tony stared.

“Wh-what?” Tony gasped out. “Why?”

“If you want to live, get up.” The man’s voice went cold again. Tony, not wanting to anger him, quickly grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. He was shaking and practically collapsed. The man caught him and pulled him forward into his arms. Then he lifted Tony and Tony tried to stop him but realized that shock was finally setting in and his vision was slowly fading.

“You’re safe now.” The man’s voice was kind again. “You’re safe.”

Tony faded off with the man repeating the same mantra over and over again.

* * *

 

Tony woke up on a metal bed.

He winced and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking around. He looked like he was in a cell and was sitting on the hard metal surface. There was a glass wall to the left of him and it was a mirror but Tony knew the design and he knew people were looking at him through it-

“Anthony Edward Stark,” a panel of gray wall opened and Tony jumped a bit. “Born May 29, 1978 to Howard and Maria Stark. Currently 18 years old. Inventor, genius, snarky-just like your father...but more.” The official who walked in, pulled off his glasses and looked over them at Tony. “Tell me. What happened that the Winter Soldier-trained assassin-insisted on bringing you in and not killing you?”

Tony stared in shock and confusion. “Wh- _what?_ ”

“The man who rescued you - claims...he ‘ _rescued_ ’ you.” The official explained. “Why?”

“I - I don't know.” Tony stuttered.

Well, he did know. But he wasn’t going to tell some idiot that he was-

“That’s too bad,” the official interrupted his thoughts. He paused for a moment and Tony nearly snorted at his regal posture. Who did the guy think he was?

“It looks like you’re target practice now.”

Tony’s head shot up as the man turned and walked back towards the panel. Tony lunged, because he did not like the sound of ‘target practice’ but his right wrist tugged him back, flailing on the ground. He pulled himself up and looked to see a chain connected from his wrist to the wall.

“I wouldn’t try anything,” the official had turned back and watched his little escape. “Hydra makes sure that no one escapes.” And he left.

“Hydra?” Tony echoed but the man wasn’t there and neither was the official. Tony rubbed his eyes and held his head, thinking hard. He’s heard of Hydra before. He has. He just can’t get the image of his parents dead and that man out of his head.

_Target practice._

He should focus on that.

Tony scrambled to his feet when the door opened again and this time it was a new official and the man he saw before. The man who was apparently called The Winter Soldier. Normally Tony would make a snide comment when he was kidnapped - and throughout the rest of the kidnapping - but wherever he was seemed like a pretty serious place and he didn’t like the thought of ending up like his parents.

“Follow us.” The official seemed a little nervous. He lightly tipped his head to the Winter Soldier and practically ran away from him. Winter followed him with his eyes before turning to Tony. He held out his hand again.

Tony studied him for a second. He wore pretty much the same clothes and the same hairstyle and the same muzzle. But his eyes seemed a little glazed over.

“Do you remember what you did?” Tony blurted.

Winter’s hand wavered.

“No…” the man seemed unsure.

“Are you sure?” Tony pressed. Winter stood straighter if that was possible and his hand snapped back.

“I remember.” He said suddenly. “Are you okay?”

“Am I-?” Tony choked. “You killed my parents and you’re wondering if _I’m okay_?!”

“He hit you. And...she watched.” Winter frowned. “I’ve...seen that happen before…” Tony froze.

So that’s why he was spared. Because this Winter Soldier guy saw Howard hit him and saw Maria just watch. It made sense too because less than a minute afterward the car flew back upside down. But what didn’t make sense is why did he _care_? And what about him seeing it happen before?

“Oh.” Tony cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks...for asking.” Winter nodded and moved out of the way for Tony. Tony slowly walked past and then outside of the doorway to follow the official.

It seemed like the shorter man wanted to argue or give some snippy comment about how long it took for them but he saw Winter, whimpered a bit, and continued forward with some prep in his step. Tony gave a sideways glance to Winter and found that he was smirking slightly. And that smirk for some reason sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. He ignored the shiver and kept on walking, hoping to shake it off.

Or live long enough to shake it off.

Bad thought, Tony, bad thought.

He swallowed hard as they continued to walk through the hallway. Where to, Tony had no idea. The walls were the same silver metal as the room that Tony was placed in. He saw no recognizable landmarks to keep track of which was just a little a lot worrying.

After being kidnapped quite a lot, he knew that he needed to find landmarks to make sure that he could find his way back or at least get out of here alright.

Of course, that didn’t look like it was going to happen since Winter was behind him and the official in front of him.

Plus his parents were dead.  

They stopped in front of a door and the man in front of him turned to him and wiped his glasses. He replaced them and knocked on a door. Two other men came through and walked towards Tony, ignoring the other man. Tony stepped back but the man behind him stopped him.

The two men stopped but then continued when Tony stopped. They wrapped a blindfold around him and Tony whimpered, trying to fight them but Winter grabbed his wrists and kept them behind Tony in a hard grip. Wasn’t he supposed to _help_? Then a gag was applied and Tony was forced through some door.

He was strapped onto a tilted bed and his wrists were tied to his sides. His neck was strapped in uncomfortably and Tony strained away from the people doing this to him. Winter had disappeared and soon the hands stopped touching him and footsteps indicated them walking away.

Tony heard the door open and close from a ways away but the blindfold and gag prevented him from doing anything.

His heart rate quickened when footsteps came through the doors and then stopped in front of him. He heard a voice but with the blood rushing in his ears made it hard to hear. He heard the tell-tale sign of guns being locked and loaded. He swallowed hard and tried to subtly wriggle out of the bonds.

“Aim.” A loud voice echoed in the room.

_‘Target practice.’_

_Nonononononono-_

_“_ Fire.”

_Bang. Bang. Bangbangbang._

_One. Two. Threefourfive-_

The fifth hit its mark.

Tony gasped through the gag.

He could feel the bullets embedded in his left leg, right arm, and lower thigh. One skimmed his abdomen and the last hit his heart.  

He could feel the blood leaking from his legs and arm. He could feel it in his chest cavity and it filled his mouth. He wheezed and gasped. His chest burned.

He heard faded voices but he couldn’t register what they were saying. All he felt was the blood filling inside of him, his vision fading -e ven though there wasn’t much to see with the blindfold - the pain blocking out anything, his legs aching.

Then the bonds, blindfold, and gag was gone and he fell forward, dripping blood from his mouth. Someone caught him. Someone lifted him onto a bed with wheels. Someone was holding his hand - pushing him somewhere.

But he was asleep on his deathbed. 

* * *

 

….

 

_Pain._

 

_Voices yelling._

 

_Doctors looking over him, eyes devoid of emotion._

 

_Pain._

 

_Someone - him - screaming._

 

_Chest hurts._

 

_A voice._

 

_Someone watching him._

 

_Loud voices._

 

 _A hand in his_ fucking _chest-_

 

_Pain._

 

_…._

* * *

 

_…_

He woke up.

A breathing mask was over his mouth and nose, regulating his breathing. He was strapped down ( _again_ ) in a medical bed with machines all around him and tubes sticking into his skin. He craned his neck to look up but stopped short.

He felt something heavy in his chest.

He looked down, chin on his chest. There was _something…_

Tony flash-backed to his mom insisting to his dad (when he was still called that) to show Tony the lab. So dad took him with and Tony loved it. That was the day he knew what he was going to be when he grew up - a scientist. When he was there, he spotted something that would advance Stark Industries - some of his father’s notes. Howard dumbed it down for him but Tony talked back explaining everything about it - even correcting some equations.

Tony was five and it was the only time Howard was remotely impressed by him.

And when Tony looked down he saw the same tech - arc technology - implanted in his chest. It was a miniaturized arc reactor.

In his chest.

_What the fuck?_

“It keeps you alive.”

Tony bucked at the voice and an alarm started to bleep. He jerked and he felt the tubes jerk with him. A hand clasped his shoulder, holding him in place.

Tony looked up - ready to fight -

Winter stood above him, holding him gently. His muzzle was off, showing a soft, concerned twitch on his lips.

“It keeps you alive.” He repeated.

Tony’s breathing slowed and he realized he had been gripping Winter’s hand this entire time.

“What do I call you?” Tony gasped out.

Winter frowned.

“I’m the Winter Soldier.” He said.

“Too long.” Tony’s voice was muffled by the mask.

The older man didn’t move.

“Yasha. Or Ya’akov.” He said.

Tony nodded slowly as his eyes drifted closed again.

“What can I call you?” Yasha asked.

Tony mumbled, “Anthony.”

His eyes closed further and he just barely heard Yasha saying, “Good night Antoshka."

* * *

 

Tony slowly opened his eyes, reluctant to look around. He desperately wished that everything that had happened to him recently was fake. He would rather be tossed around by his dad than deal with whatever this shit place was.

Except it was all real because he was currently sitting in a hospital bed, wires hooked up to him. He still had a breathing mask but it was loosened so he took it off completely. He sat up and looked around the room and machines beeped faintly but that was about it. The bed, the machines, and a door on the left side is what occupied the room. He shivered, hating this room already.

“Anthony Stark,” an official walked in and Tony jumped slightly. “You are now in Hydra custody. Thanks to the Winter Soldier, your life has been saved.” He looked at Tony. “But that means you’ll have to work with us.”

“Work with you?” Tony echoed. He frowned. “Why?”

“We can’t let you leave,” the official said plainly. “If you do, we will kill you.”

“I feel so loved,” Tony’s mouth opened unwillingly again.

The man raised his eyebrows. “Get one thing straight though-you listen to us. You take orders from us and only us. If not, you will be punished. Understood?”

Tony hated this guy. “Yes.”

“Good.” The official walked to the door. “My name is Ivan. I will be your handler-to teach you what you need to know. And your name is no longer Anthony Stark - it is _The_ _Cherny Volk_.”

Tony opened his mouth to snap back when a shock jolted through his body, coming from his neck. His mouth contorted and he yelled, grabbing his neck to find a collar around it. Ivan looked over at Tony.

“Do not fight back, _Volk_ ,” he said dryly. “I’d hate to do that again.”

Ivan left the room.

Tony gingerly touched his neck and swallowed back tears. He wasn't going to cry here. He wasn’t and he won’t. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He half-wondered where Yasha was-why, Tony didn’t totally know-but figured that Ivan wouldn’t let him anywhere near HYDRA’s precious Winter Soldier. But did he really want to see him? The guy helped him get shot.

 _But he also helped you get out of it_ . Another voice chided. Tony grabbed his head and groaned. Goddamnit-Yasha was sending _way_ too many mixed signals.

Tony sighed and rolled his neck. It stung like hell. He looked around, wondering what to do considering there wasn’t much. The machines had beeped a little louder after he had been shocked but that was about it. He looked at the machines and gritted his teeth. They weren’t even working on him - at all.

He ripped out all the different tubes and slammed the machines down, wincing at the work. His body hurt everywhere and he found he was breathing shallowly. The arc reactor was rammed into his chest, clearly not thoroughly cared for. He messed around with it, finding that it was easy to move around. He breathed out deeply as he managed to move the reactor to a more comfortable position.

Tony jumped when the door opened.

Yasha came through and he paused when he saw Tony. The two stared at each other for a moment, each wondering what the other will do next. Or first, since neither of them were talking or moving.

“Do you remember?” Tony blurted. He didn’t know why he asked that but he figured it’s probably because he noticed a glazed look in Yasha’s eyes.

The man stared at him for a moment before nodding. Tony gave a shaky sigh.

“What-what was-?” he waved his hand loosely. “That? What was that?”

“What was what?” Yasha cocked his head.

“Being nice to me,” Tony snapped. “Saving me. Then allowing them to shoot me-you’re flip-flopping back and forth and I don’t understand!”

“I first saved you because something snapped,” the man said dismissively. “It was an error. And then when I saw you dying, the error returned. I tried to get it fixed but it doesn’t work. But the error gave me a new mission: protect you.” Tony stared.

“Okay.” he swallowed. “Does that mission allow you to...disable anything that those creeps might do to me?” Yasha cocked his head.

“The new mission is to protect you but sub mission is to make you an operative for Hydra.” Yasha said, almost robotically.

“So that’s a no,” Tony sighed. “Great. What will..” he hesitated. “What will the training program be?”

“It will consist of you learning how to arm yourself, protect yourself, then carry out a mission,” Yasha told him. He waited for a moment. “Main mission reports that you won’t be mind-wiped as others will -”

“Mind-wiped!?” Tony yelped.

“Yes.” Yasha nodded. “But it will not happen to you.” Tony stopped and stared at him.

“Okay.” Tony let out a shaky breath. “Alright. I can work with that.” He looked down at himself, just realizing what clothes he was in. A loose white t-shirt that was ripped at the bottom and jeans that hung loosely around him. The collar around his neck was metal and the things that he ripped off before seemed to be the only thing that connected him to the wall.

But now that they were gone...he was able to leave.

His eyes darted to Yasha and he made a split-decision and bolted.

Note to self: _Never ever make split-decisions._

Yasha’s arm shot out, slamming into Tony’s stomach. He gasped at the impact and Yasha’s arm forces him back onto the bed and against the wall. Yasha pressed Tony to the wall and Tony closed his eyes tightly, trying not to choke and shifting so that Yasha didn’t feel what was happening down there.

Even if Yasha did know, he didn’t show it. He just held Tony there as Tony recovered from his choking breaths. Tony scrapped his fingers on the arm but it was the metal one so his scrambling did nothing. Tony then tried to push out of Yasha’s grip but Yasha didn’t move and god _damn_ is he strong! What is he, another super soldier?!

“Okay!” Tony gasped out. “Alright! I won’t leave! I promise!” Immediately, Yasha’s arm was gone and Tony crumpled to the floor-surprised at the sudden movement. Tony huffed. “I’ll be tortured by these stupid creeps while you stand by idly and get your mind wiped every few - oof!”

Suddenly, Yasha’s arm grabbed his waist and hoisted him onto the bed. Yasha growled, “No one hurts you.” Tony stared at him. Then he laughed.

“Dude, I’m _surrounded_ by people you want to hurt me - _kill_ me! In fact, they _already tried!_ ” Tony crossed his arms. “If you don’t want anyone to hurt me - _get me out of here!_ ” he waited for Yasha to answer.

Yasha’s head ticked slightly but other than that nothing. “No.” he replied. “Sub mission must happen as well.” he pulled back and relaxed. “You will not be hurt as much as the others. But they will still have to break you in.”

Tony opened his mouth but Yasha left before he could protest. He swallowed. This was _not_ good.

* * *

 

Tony didn’t know how long he spent at that place.

His days were filled with an officer coming to his room with Yasha in tow and bringing him to a room where they trained him. First, they trained him how to make a gun. After the demonstration that was totally useless, Tony assembled a pistol in three seconds and fired off shots in three more. All in a row and all hitting the bullseye.

The officers stared at him in fear and Tony dropped the gun, blank-faced.

Later, Yasha asked him how he knew that and Tony told him the truth saying that his father taught him that. Yasha stared at his face and didn’t say anything back.

After he successfully assembled an AK-74M in eight seconds and then shot ten rounds in thirty seconds, they taught him hand-to-hand. Again, it was as easy as what his father taught him. He remembered Howard taking him to a place to learn self-defense. From Muay Thai to Judo, he knew just about everything. Except they were teaching him how to run at the enemy-offensive instead of defensive.

But it was _easy._ A kick, a spin, maybe a punch or two and they were down. By the end of the day, they would have to change out the straw-filled dummies that he used for target practice. Then they tried to make him kill someone but he couldn’t do it. He would go ballistic and fight viciously to the point where they tried to send Yasha after him. Only, Yasha stood by him.

And, eventually, it got to the point where the officers had to stop training _with_ him because he disabled them within seconds. Really, it was just too easy. But they tried to keep sending better people after him. So he beat the new people they sent over and over and over again. Until they had no choice to pair him with Yasha.

And training with Yasha was much different. A lot different. Yasha tried to go easy on him but they would shock him and Tony noticed so he told Yasha to give everything he had. So the older man listened. He threw Tony at the wall, then to the ground, and finally the medical wing. Tony ended up with internal bleeding, multiple bruises, and a sprained ankle. Yasha looked so upset at himself with his big doe eyes and Tony said it was fine.

In fact, he healed within a week. (That _had_ to be a record or something.) Yasha explained that HYDRA gave him a healing factor. They do it with all operatives in hopes of sending them on missions one after another. Tony didn’t like it, but it came in handy. He wondered if it was a replica of Captain America’s healing factor.

Everything was great. He didn’t have to kill anyone. He learned self-defense better than ever and was at the top of his game all the time. So for the most part, HYDRA was actually something good that happened to him. Except for the sleepless nights and the uncomfortable shifting from the arc reactor.

And then Tony was transferred to a different facility.

* * *

 

“You’re doing what?”

Tony stared at Yasha who looked back at him. Tony was sitting on his metal bed with Yasha across from him. His room was upgraded so that the bed had sheets and he had a window. It wasn’t a real window though-it projected a hologram of the outside snowing and Tony found a way to hack it to make it seem like it was raining candy. The officer in charge of him with Yasha gave up on trying to fix it.

Tony himself was wearing a tight white shirt and black pants. He had a tight leather jacket-more of a bomber jacket though. It was a bit like Yasha but less protected. HYDRA wasn’t nice to him-no way. They wanted him to suffer-to know his place. But he’s Tony Stark. A; he has no place and B; fuck them if they think they can _truly_ control him. Honestly, that dream is just _sad_.

But Yasha just told him that he had nominated Tony to a new facility for an old Russian workforce that was recently destroyed. They had reached out to HYDRA asking for help to destroy someone. Yasha apparently told them that Tony was a good fit.

“I thought it would be good for you,” Yasha shrugged. “You don’t like killing anyone but if you stay here, you’ll eventually be forced out onto the field. The sub mission, after all, is to make you an operative. But that will change. All you have to do in this new place is kill one person.” Yasha grinned as if that was the best option he had.

Tony’s heart sank when he realized that it probably was.

“Okay.” he muttered. “Fine. Not like I have a choice but fine.”

Yasha brightened. “Thank you, Antoshka,” he learned forward and gently kissed Tony’s forehead and walked out. Tony’s face suddenly felt very very warm and in an instant Tony realized why he loved training with Yasha.

Because he was in _love_ with _Yasha._

“Ohhhhh, _fuck_!” Tony howled.

* * *

 

“My name is Misha,” the young woman said, smiling. “This is my-um-This is Sonya,” the woman she had introduced gave a glare for a split second. “That’s Nicoletta. And that’s Luka.” she pointed to the young woman and then to the young man who gave a small wave from his seat at the corner.

“Tony,” Tony replied blandly. He didn’t stick his hands out of his pockets and the hand that Misha had extended towards him fell. They fell into silence as Tony stared at them. They were in a room like the one he’s usually found in except it had a table with food on it rather than a bed. It was still the same sleek metal but...darker.

Misha had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Her skin was a light creme color and it suited her nicely. She had a black suit on and dark black heeled boots. Sonya had dark brown hair and a darker skin tone than Misha. She had the same outfit on but she had more curves. Her hair was also parted down the middle and completely straight going a little past her shoulders. Misha had bangs and her hair went down to almost her waist. That’s what Tony thought it would reach if it wasn’t styled up in a bun behind her head.

Luka had pale skin as well and he had green eyes and dark hair. He wore the same suit as the two other girls and, now that Tony thought about it, the same suit he was wearing. Luka hunched over a bit on the seat he was sitting at, only darting his eyes to the food at the table. The two other girls looked at it warily while he looked at it hungirly. It occured to Tony that Luka was thinner than everyone else.

Nicoletta had dark rich black hair and blaringly pale skin. She bright wide green eyes and her clothes clung to her tightly. She looked gaunt and almost sickly but had a hard glare in her eyes.

A door opened and an officer, a woman, and Yasha stepped in. Yasha tried to go to Tony but the woman snapped at him with her fingers at him. Yasha froze and his eyes glazed over. Tony didn’t like that.

“Operatives,” the officer tore his eyes away from Yasha. “This is Madame B. She will be your new trainer and the person you work for. She’s training you to kill the woman who destroyed her life’s work.” he nodded to said Madame B. “She’ll explain the rest.” and he left.

Madame B looked at them. She had hard brown eyes that almost looked black. Her dirty blonde hair was styled into a twisted bun behind her and a chunk hung next to her eyes. She had thick red lipstick on and he skin was wrinkled slightly around her mouth. It seemed like she smiled a lot but her eyebrows said that they weren’t good smiles.

She had a blue jacket on that covered the dark blue dress she had. She had a pin on her right shoulder and her dress went to her knees. Her jacket stopped short under her ribs. She scanned over all of them, clicking her tongue slightly. Sonya stood to attention immediately and Misha tossed her head over her shoulder to glance at Madame B. Misha didn’t seem too worried about the woman.

Luka glanced at Tony just as Tony did the same. He didn’t know why-maybe because they were the only guys their age-but their eyes connected and they gave each other a hard long look. Then Luka jerked his head in the direction of B and Sonya.

“You.” Tony froze up when B pointed to him. “What is your name?”

“T-” he started. Then swallowed. “ _Volk_ .” he remembered the officer calling him something _Volk_.

B smirked. “Very well, _Volk._ Do you know what is happening?”

“Not really,” Tony admitted. He ignored the odd glance that Sonya and Misha had thrown him. He was grateful that Luka didn’t even look up when Tony changed his name. Yasha was staring at him though in a way that Tony didn’t fully understand. All Miss B was doing was raking her eyes over him thoughtfully.

“My organization has hid for years,” B told them suddenly. “We were in the dark in Russia, choosing young girls to be assasins for the good of Russia.” her accented was suddenly very much there and Tony didn’t know why he didn’t recognize it. “When Hydra arose we watched. We watched it fall into darkness-into hiding like us. And we helped them settle with the promise that they _owed_ us.” her eyes hardened. “Now that the infernal woman destroyed everything-I require your assistance.” She paused. “Are you up for it?”

“Yes,” Sonya and Tony replied immediately. Luka nodded at Madame B while Tony and Sonya looked at each other. Madame B looked at Misha.

Misha looked a little dreamy-a little off but she gave a “Yes.”

“Alright why not,” Nicoletta mutterted.

“Then I will tell you your target’s name.” Madame B announced. She paused for dramatic affect Tony supposed but no, she was looking to make sure she had Nicoletta’s, Misha’s and Luka’s attention. She crossed her arms. “ _Natalia Romanova_.”

“That’s a pretty name.” Misha sighed out, smiling. Madame B rolled her eyes.

“The Winter Soldier will watch you while you read the digitized file.” she pulled out a card and tapped the air while pictures and video and files popped up. “If you understand her-you can kill her.” and B walked out.

Tony watched her go before looking at the blue screen that was full of reports and video. He looked at the real name and then the alises and his eyes widened a bit. The woman’s real name was ‘Natalia Alianova Romanoff’. Her aliases that were recorded were Natalie Rushman, Tatiana Sokolova, Alion Vans, Marya Konn, Irina Zlataryova, and Audrey. Tony looked up at the photo of woman.

She had a hard-lined face with pale skin and brown eyes. She had red hair that was parted down the middle and was cut downward to her chin. She was in a black suit that barely covered her and the photo itself almost looked like a mug shot. Next to her photo was a list of her abilities, her equipment, and personality listing.

“She was the Red Room’s top assassin,” Sonya read. “She deceives with her face and uses her body to attack. That’s her primary weapon…” Sonya’s eyes darted through the writing.

“Master spy, master martial artist, master acrobat, master assassin, expert markswoman, multilingualism, gifted intellect, master interrogator, expert hacker, pilot, ” Tony listed nonchalantly. “Well, we have a lot to live up to.” he joked dryly.

“Karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling, multiple styles of kung fu, armed combat with her batons-” Luka turned to Yasha. “Are we expected to learn all of this?” Yasha didn’t answer right away but nodded after a moment.

“Fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Italian, and various other languages,” Misha read dreamily.

“Black Widow Bite,” Tony frowned. “She has electroshock weapons! Cool!” he grinned.

“Batons, Makarov PM, Walther PPK/S, Heckler and Koch USP Compact, Glock 26, Glock 19, Glock 17, Colt M4A1 with a M203 Grenade Launcher, a bunch of other guns and spears and daggers-so basically she’s a master weaponist as well as everything else,” Nicoletta lamented lamely.

“Plus taser disks, flash bombs, garrote, pepper spray, miniaturized smoke grenades, glider harness, grappling hook gun, photostatic veil,” Sonya added.

“So she could be anyone?” Tony asked.

“With the photostatic veil, yeah,” Sonya sighed, crossing her arms.

“Alright,” Luka spoke up. “Let’s get to work,” he looked over at Yasha. “Are you going to just stand there?” Yasha didn’t move. Then he looked at Tony. Tony nodded and made a ‘scoot’ motion with his hands. Yasha gave a small look at everyone before leaving the room. Madame B came back in almost immediately after.

“Are you done with scanning?” Madame B asked.

“Yep,” Tony put his hands on his hips.

“Read her abilities, personality, weapons, and everything else,” Sonya added.

“Great,” Madame B smiled. “You will be given a shot that gives you the ability to be everything she is-everything you read. Her master abilities, her fighting styles, being able to speak what she can, and using the weapons that she can. There is a second part to this but that will be administered later as it is not complete yet. That shot has the program that will be installed in your brain so you will know your mission. To kill her.” Madame B smiled wider. “You’ll be able to counteract every move she makes, use her weapons against her, and destroy her in the way you four will know is possible.”

Tony swallowed. He didn’t like that at all. He looked around and realized that Misha had started to frown and Luka was shuddering. He even looked like he was going to be sick. Nicoletta looked bored. Tony looked at Sonya and all he saw was a hardened face with a mission.

Tony crossed his arms and took a deep breath as Madame B lead them all out the door. He walked past Yasha who had stayed outside the door, listening in. Yasha followed behind the five and Tony pushed out his hand behind him to grab Yasha’s hand. Yasha held his real hand forward and allowed Tony to grasp on.

They made their way to a room that was feet away from the one they were first lead to. Inside were four medical like chairs. Tony got the idea when Madame B opened her arms but waited for someone else to make the first move. Sonya did and she walked forward. Madame B smiled at her as everyone followed Sonya’s lead. Tony caught Sonya discreetly whispering something to Misha and then kissed Misha’s forehead.

As he sat in the chair at the down left, he wondered what that was. Luka sat next to him, then Nicoletta, then Misha, then Sonya. Yasha tied him down to the chair and gave him a small glance that lasted a moment before turning to Luka. To Tony though, that moment lasted forever. Tony had a really bad feeling as he tested the bonds around his wrists and ankles and found that they were tight and dug into his skin.

He waited as three other officers came in. Yasha came back to his side and Madame B went to Sonya. The other three officers went to Misha, Nicoletta, and Luka. They all pulled on white gloves almost in sync and pulled out similar shots. They went to the person’s side and Tony felt his breath quicken slightly as Yasha gently pulled his shirt up. Yasha cleaned a spot on Tony’s arm as he shushed Tony and told him to relax breathlessly.

 _It’s really hard to relax when all I can think of is kissing you_. Tony wanted to say.

Yasha waited, holding the needle to Tony’s skin. He was waiting for further instructions-Tony knew that. He recognized the attentive look in Yasha’s eyes and the way he froze and didn't move at all. Not even an inch. It drove Tony wild-how the _hell_ could someone have that much self-control?

“Alright,” Madame B’s voice was jarring. “Administer when you’re ready.” As the officers pressed in Tony looked at Yasha. Yasha brought the needle to him and paused for a millisecond. He looked at Tony and then upward quickly as if wanting to do something.

Then two things happened.

Yasha pushed the needle in and leaned forward at the same time. So while Tony started to yell like everyone else but his scream was swallowed by Yasha pressing his lips to his.

Fireworks exploded in Tony’s stomach as he gasped. Yasha kept his lips pressed on Tony’s-moving them-as the needle stayed in his skin. Tony moaned slightly and Yasha pulled away abruptly pulling out the needle as well. Tony’s gasp was ripped from him as the pain started. He squeezed his eyes as his arm felt like it was slowly being lit on fire. He breathed out fast and hard as he tried to control the pain but that didn’t really work.

In the end, he passed out to Yasha gently pushing his hair back and talking to him soothingly.

* * *

 

Nicoletta didn’t make it.

Tony woke up to Misha crying over Nic’s body. Sonya was comforting her and seemed to throw all caution to the wind because she was kissing Misha as well. Luka was huddled in a the corner, muttering inconsistently.

They were back in a metal containment room, but with four beds hanging on the wall. There was a metal door and another door that lead to a different room. Tony saw that it was opened and he figured that they were allowed there.

Madame B came in later and said that the serum worked in bits and pieces for everyone. The only one that came out with it perfectly was Tony.

Tony could care less though and he assumed everyone else did too. They were taken into the next room and Misha cried more when Nic was taken away. Yasha said her body would be burned. Misha cried even more.

They were given a day to rest and then two days to test the powers they had. Tony literally did have everything. He could speak fluently in all of her languages (when Yasha started speaking Chinese to him he had no idea he was speaking the language back until Luka spoke up). He was able to fight in all of her styles. They didn’t test everything she had but they were 99 percent sure that Tony had everything she did.

Misha became a master spy and pilot. She was also good with some of the languages and a mastor acrobat. She was able to assemble some of the new weapons and fire them efficiently-others not so much. She also became way better at fencing.

Luka became a master martial artist from Natalia. He was able to fight with the batons and all of her weapons. He was also able to speak Latin, Russian, French, and German. Not so much Italian or English. Tony was only able to know what he was saying earlier because he was taught Russian. Now he could understand Luka much better.

Sonya became a master assassin, interrogator, and hacker. She was able to fight in some of the various styles that Natalia had. She spoke fluently in more languages than Luka but not all like Tony. She was also able to use all of the weapons. Sonya was second best according to Madame B. (Then Luka then Misha).

Tony had a feeling Sonya was jealous of him but he never got a serious answer from her.

They trained together for the next two years. Tony had already been in the HYDRA base for a year. He had turned 19 two months before he was transferred to the BWO Program. Now he was 21.

Damn, he could get a drink somewhere now (if he could get out).

Yasha was allowed to do one on one training with him after a few months - mostly because Tony couldn’t train much with the others. He could help them but they could never beat them. (Tony began to notice that Luka was always very wary around Yasha. Luka latter explained that's because Yasha took him in)

It took Tony a while to recover from the serum though - more time than the others. The others were able to get a handle on it fast.

To Tony it was like someone took his mind and place it in a new body. He was doing things with muscle memory that he was never able to do before. But his body just _knew it_.

And sometimes it hurt like hell and confused him so much that he just had to _stop_.

Tony still lived with the others - he would come back after practice with Yasha to Luka coming out of his shell and joking that they were doing more than just ‘training’ in there. Tony would roll his eyes as everyone else laughed. ( ~~He never mentioned that he and Yasha were training when Yasha trapped and kissed him. And then….no that didn’t happen~~ ).

The four of them were all about a year apart. Misha was the youngest among them at 19, Luka was 20, Tony was 21, and Sonya was 22. They didn’t celebrate birthdays - although they each gave each other a little extra slack on their birthday - but other than that they were very hushed up.

Misha said that she came from a farmer family. She and Sonya were taken to the Red Room - kidnapped together. (Although, Misha looked a ~~lot~~ little nervous. Tony gave them the benefit of the doubt - his new sense were still going haywire and could totally be off). They also fell in love here together. Luka was the lost prince of Russia - much to Sonya’s and Misha’s surprise. Apparently they - the royal family - has been looking for Luka since the day of his disappearance.

Tony didn’t say much about himself until one day the gates just opened and he was telling them everything. About his father being a brilliant scientist and how all he wanted was to be like him. How Howard was a dick and would hit him and punch him - abuse him. How Tony didn’t even _meet_ Howard until he was ten years old. And how is mother did nothing - absolutely nothing.

Sonya was nicer to him after that.

Speaking of which, Sonya sort of became the leader. Despite the fact that Tony had everything - Sonya was the oldest and the one who just slipped into that role.

But at the end of two years - on Tony’s 21st birthday in fact - things went to hell when Misha said something.

* * *

 

“I’m a Shield Operative,” Misha said.

Sonya slapped her and Tony choked on his sandwich.

“Not here,” Sonya spat in Latin.

“Yes here,” Misha said impatiently. “I need you guys to listen to me, Shield is the good guys, I know I can trust you and right now I'm here because Shield has been infiltrated by these guys - Hydra -”

“Whoa whoa whoa back up,” Tony coughed. “You’re whoda _what_ now?”

“I’m a Shield Operative, sent here to infiltrate and destroy the red room and destroy the network that keeps the secret operatives in Shield alive,” Misha replied nonchalantly. Sonya rolled her eyes, grumbling.

“Sounds good to me, I'll help” Luka snorted.

“Shield?” Tony was still gaping. “As in Strategic-Homeland-Intervention-Enforcement-and-Logistics Division Shield?”

Misha stared at him. “How do you know all of that?”

“My dad helped make that,” Tony was grinning now. “Who-hoo! We’re getting out of here!”

“After the process” Sonya snapped. “We’ll leave after the process has been implemented.”

“But what if we can’t shut it down?” Misha turned to Sonya. “Nya, honey, babe, I love you but what if we can’t shut that down? Natalia Romanova is now a Shield operative and if I have a computer program that can activate with a signal word - things are going to be bad.”

“Too late,” Luka muttered as Madame B walked into the room.

"Agents," Madame B said thinly. "The final stage is ready. Each of you will be given it twenty-four hours apart.  _Volk_ , you're up first. Be ready tomorrow by 6 am," Tony stared at her, knowing there was no way he could say no. 

Madame B walked away and Tony slowly turned to his friends. "Um, guys?" 

"We'll figure it out." Misha promised. 

Tony still had a bad feeling. 

* * *

 

"What's happening?" 

Tony was dressed in a black leather jacket and tight black pants. He kept his hair styled wildly as he turned to respond to Yasha. "What do you mean?"

Yasha was staring at him from the doorway. "You're going to finish the process." 

"Yep," Tony said grimly. "Coded chip in my head to completely brainwash me with a single word." 

Yasha winced. Then he cleared his throat. "But something else. You're planning something else..."

Tony paused. 

He was told by Sonya and Misha to not tell Yasha. They had no idea if he was actually on their side or not. Tony longed to believe that Yasha was but there was no proof of that. In fact, Yasha completely forgot their fight kiss and what they did that night ( ~~Tony had ran away when that happened, practically bawling his eyes out~~ ). 

But Tony was in love and love did stupid things. 

"Hydra has infiltrated Shield," Tony told him. "Misha is a Shield Operative and they're going to bust me out of the final process and then we're going to blow this place up and everyone who's Hydra in Shield." Tony confessed everything. Jesus, he's so in trouble...

Yasha stared at him and then his eyes glazed over and Tony knew 100% that he had fucked up. 

"Wait, wait, no, Yasha,  _no_ -!" Tony lunged, grabbing Yasha's arm. 

"Why?" Yasha murmured, sounding hurt. "Why would you -?"

"This place is  _hell_ and fucking  _evil_ ," Tony breathed out. "Yasha,  _please_ -"

There was a pause and then Yasha kept going.

“No!” Tony yelped, panicking. He did _not_ want to be the reason that SHIELD died. Because he trusted his brainwashed boyfriend. “No no nononono! Don’t tell them-! Yash-” Yasha wasn’t stopping. Tony groaned and racked his brain trying to think of something else.

 _“Ser - Barnes?_ ”

Tony’s eyes widened. “ _Sergeant Barnes!_ ”

Yasha froze.

Tony held his breath. 

Yasha stumbled forward, pitching into his face and rolling. Tony yelped and ran over to help him up when Yasha gripped his arm. "What did you call me?" he gasped, eyes wide. The glaze was gone. 

"Sergeant Barnes?" Tony racked his brain. "That's - that's what my dad called you when you -"

Yasha ignored him, stumbling to his feet. "That name," he muttered. "I know that name..." 

"Uh..." Tony blinked. "Wait, Yasha - Yasha is diminutive from James...James in Russian...James Barnes?"

"James Buchanan Barnes." Yasha breathed out. "I know -  _I know_ -"

"Oh my god," Tony gasped, realizing why he knew that name as well. "Bucky Barnes? You're Captain America's fucking best friend!"

"Steve," Yasha - Bucky - whipped around. "Steve - you know where Steve is?!" he demanded. 

"What - no!" Tony exclaimed. "He - oh god, how do I explain this...he died. He's dead. In the bottom of the ocean dead. Has been since 1942." 

Bucky held his head. "What year is it?" 

Tony did the math in his head. "Uhhhhh, 1999? It was 1996 when my parents died...and that was when I was 18...three years ago..." 

There was a pause as they both stared at each other. 

"I'll help you." Bucky said finally. "I'll - I'll help." 

Tony smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

 

Tony was marched to a room and he glanced behind him. Bucky was following close behind - still looking brainwashed. When Tony told Misha, Luka, and Sonya what happened they freaked out but eventually believed him. 

The new plan was to get Tony into the room and while Madame B and everyone else was focused on him Misha and Luka would go to the main control room and find the area where they can shut down the operatives in SHIELD. 

 ~~Hopefully~~ they were doing that now. 

Sonya would wait for Bucky's signal and then she would charge in and stop Tony from getting implanted. Then the trio would head to the control center and meet up with Misha and Luka. Together, they would all plant bombs and then get the hell out of there. 

Of course, nothing went as planned. 

Tony was strapped into the chair there in the room and he was starting to get nervous. Bucky gave the signal and Madame B was saying something about how with one word she can now control him and Tony seized up when he realized that the headrest was cutting open the back of his head. 

It was fucking  _painful_. 

He couldn't stop the screaming and he barely saw Bucky flying at Madame B - killing her instantly. Sonya came in and he gasped out in relief when the pain fell away. 

"What happened?" Tony gasped, wincing in pain. 

"I didn't know what to expect," Bucky whispered mournfully. He was covered in blood and Tony realized he had just stabbed Madame B to death. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Sonya said. "Let's just get to Misha - aw hell," she sprang out of the way when a new soldier came in, shooting at her. Tony shrieked when Sonya gasped, falling to the ground in a crumble. 

There was a blur and then Tony was next to Sonya - the soldier dead on the ground. Bucky was gaping at him but he didn't care, staring down at Sonya. Nothing came out from her. She was dead. 

Sirens started to wail and Bucky tugged Tony's arm. "Babe - Tony, we've gotta go." 

"I can't - she just -"

"I know," Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony's upper chest, pulling him up. "But we've gotta get to Misha and Luka." 

Tony turned and ran, following Bucky closely. There weren't many guards and they killed any that did show up until they got to the control room. Bucky instantly started planting bombs but Tony looked around. 

"Buck - Bucky - baby, they're not here," Tony gasped, looking around. His eyes flitted everywhere - calculating the chances of where Misha and Luka could be hiding. "They're not - they're not  _here_ -!"

"Yes, the plan went to hell now come on!" Bucky gripped his wrist. 

" _Misha! Luka!_ " Tony screamed himself hoarse as Bucky - using a heck ton of god-like strength - tugged him out of the control room. "Bucky -  _no_! They're -  _they're_!"

"Gone," Bucky turned him around. "Gone, they're gone," and before Tony could say anything Bucky pressed his lips to Tony's. Tony gasped, crying slightly. He just lost his four best friends but not Bucky. The hot lips against his were proof of that. 

"Let's go," Bucky whispered, barely pulling away. 

"Okay," Tony whispered back. 

Bucky turned, dragging him to a hangar where there were cars. They escaped as HYDRA blew up behind them.

* * *

 

"Anthony Edward Stark," 

Tony looked up to see a black man in a black trench coat. 

"We thought you were dead," the man raised his eyebrows, sitting down in the desk. 

"Yeah, well, I love to disappoint." Tony said slyly leaning back. "Bucky?"

"In carbonate...Wakanda," the man clarified. 

"Great, you're welcome, see you around, bye," Tony stood getting ready to go when the man stopped him. 

"You're Head Director of Shield," 

Tony froze at the door. He turned to see the man standing. 

"Everyone wants you to be," the man explained. 

"Well I don't," Tony snapped. He paused. "Who are you?"

"Nick Fury," the man introduced himself. 

"You're Head of Shield," Tony's lip twitched. "Have a good time, Fury."

"I'm not Head of Shield," the man said and Tony closed his eyes. "I'll sub for you - but Shield already spoke out. They want  _you_." 

Tony stared at the wood in front of him. 

Without saying a word, he opened the door and left. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

**COMING SOON:**

_The After Life_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_By the way - for old viewers - I know I had gifs for breaks but for some reason they keep on deleting so I just kept it this way._ **


End file.
